marvelvscapcomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amaterasu
|Nombre Real = Amaterasu Ōkami |Genero = Femenino |Afiliación = Heroína |Poderes y Armas = Puede ejecutar trece tipos de milagros con la ayuda del pincel celestial. Además posee tres armas divinas. |Primera Aparición = Ōkami (septiembre, 2006) ---- Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) |Universo = Capcom}} , apodada Ammy por Issun, es la protagonista del videojuego Ōkami (2006). También es conocida por los lugareños en su vida pasada como Shiranui. Amaterasu es la Ōkami, deidad del sol a todos Nippon y el "origen de todo lo que es bueno y madre de todos nosotros". Amaterasu no habla, pero ella ladra cada vez que ataca en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Trasfondo thumb|Amaterasu vs. Orochi Amaterasu es la diosa del sol de la mitología sintoísta japonesa que toma la forma de un lobo blanco en el videojuego Ōkami (2006). Muchos de los personajes creen que ella sea la reencarnación de otro lobo blanco llamado Shiranui. Hace 100 años, Amaterasu selló a Orochi un demonio de ocho cabezas, pero perdió su condición física debido a las heridas que le supuso el combate. Su espíritu quedó contenido en una estatua y más tarde sería resucitada con el Pincel Celestial. Inició entonces un viaje para restaurar la belleza en Nippon, recuperando a la vez sus poderes. Para quien no la reconoce, tiene la apariencia de un simple lobo. Personalidad Amaterasu, de acuerdo con su naturaleza lobo, es gentil, amoroso y absolutamente leal a sus amigos (como se muestra cuando ella lloró con gran dolor al negarse cuando Issun subió a bordo de Ark of Yamato aunque sabía bien que no podía ir con ella), pero es aplastante e implacable hacia las personas que tienen mal en sus corazones. Ella a veces se duerme cuando la gente tiene largas conversaciones con ella y por los que pueden ser fácilmente aburridos. Ella puede ser más temeraria cuando se trata de ciertas situaciones. Jugabilidad right Para amaestrar a Amaterasu, tendrás que aprender a utilizar las tres de sus armas y sus técnicas, y una perfecta transición al arma correcta para la situación en cuestión. Amaterasu es uno de los personajes más versátiles del juego. Se puede jugar en cualquier situación; bajar corriendo, huir, evitar, sancionar y tiene algunas de las mejores asistencias en el juego también. Gran parte de mantenerse alejado del juego no funciona en ella, porque ella simplemente puede agacharse debajo de cualquier amenaza. Cuando se utiliza como un personaje ofensivo, Amaterasu puede usar su alta velocidad y la pequeña hit-box para acabar con el oponente y desatar combos rápidos. Ella también trabaja bien en la gama con sus perlas devotas, ya que dan un largo alcance, para lograr combinaciones de bajo daño rápido y bloquear al adversario en un punto muerto, lo que le permite encadenarlo con otros ataques. Ataques de asistencia Curiosidades *Amaterasu fue confirmada para el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds el 21 de julio de 2010 junto a Thor.EventHubs: Amaterasu and Thor confirmed for Marvel vs. Capcom 3 **Su contraparte de Marvel Comics parece ser Thor, ya que fueron anunciados como personajes disponibles aproximadamente al mismo tiempo; algo bastante apropiado, considerando que ambos son deidades benévolas que ejercen poderes elementales (Amaterasu a través del Pincel Celestial, Thor vía Mjolnir). Sin embargo, sus estilos de juego son muy polares: Amaterasu se enfoca en los combos rápidos que aseguran su eficacia como un personaje rushdown, mientras que Thor inflige grandes daños en cada golpe, aunque es algo más lento que otros personajes. También, Thor es discutiblemente el personaje más hablador en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, mientras que Amaterasu no tiene ningún diálogo en absoluto. El Pincel Celestial es también una parte del propio ser de Amaterasu, siendo que ella siempre esta en posesión de este (un diálogo del videojuego menciona que ella utiliza su cola para manejarlo) mientras tenga tinta para sus movimientos del cepillo, mientras que Thor debe llevar y esgrimir a Mjoinir para usarlo. Thor también tiene una frase de introducción especial mientras lucha contra ella, diciendo que "es apropiado que dos dioses se reúnan en la batalla así". Y cuando Thor la vence, declarará cuan "honrado esta por haber luchado contra una diosa congénere de tal valentía". *Los esquemas de colores alternativos de Amaterasu se basan en tres Guerreros Caninos Satomi de Princess Fuse en el videojuego Ōkami (2006): Gi (Take), Chu (Hayabusa) y Jin (Ume). Para el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, obtiene un esquema de color basado en una estatua de sí misma que se encuentra en Kamiki Village (que se puede utilizar como un skin en el videojuego Ōkami también). Su traje DLC está basado en Jon Talbain de la saga Darkstalkers. *Derrotar a Akuma con Amaterasu hara que Issun mencione como el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" de este se asemeja a Mrs. Orange horneando pasteles de cereza. Esto es una referencia a un evento opcional en el videojuego Ōkami original, en el que al visitar a Mrs. Orange durante la noche provocaría una escena donde ella hornea pasteles de cereza haciendo una pose similar al movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" de Akuma (incluyendo los efectos visuales y sonoros). *Una de sus frases de victoria en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 tiene a Issun diciendo "So, Ammy...I hear you've got a little pup now, already running off on his own adventures. They grow up so fast!" ("Así que, Ammy... he oído que tienes un cachorro pequeño ahora, que ya está corriendo en sus propias aventuras. ¡Crecen tan rápido!"), que es una referencia al videojuego Ōkamiden (2010), donde se presenta al hijo de Amaterasu, Chibiterasu, como el personaje principal. *X-23 tiene una frase de victoria de personaje específico para Amaterasu, en el que se hace una referencia a Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair), un mutante que puede cambiar entre tres formas (siendo las de un humano, un lobo y una mezcla de los dos) preguntándole específicamente si los dos estaban relacionados. *En su secuencia final se ve en la Tierra Salvaje de Marvel Comics, con Issun quejándose sobre queriendo tomar una salida más rápida. Ella se ve luchando junto a Ka-Zar, Shana y Zabu contra un dinosaurio (tanto el diálogo en esta escena como el conjunto de movimientos de Amaterasu, implican que su secuencia final tiene lugar en algún momento antes de abordar en Ark of Yamato, pero después de adquirir las Tundra Beads). *Al ser seleccionada, Amaterasu es referida por su nombre (o al menos parte de él) cuando menos fuera de todos los personajes. En cambio, los personajes tienden a referirse a ella como "perro". Hulk se refiere a ella como "perro", Felicia se refiere a ella como "cachorro", y Trish se dirige a ella diciendo "Aquí Pooch". *Curiosamente, Akuma llama Amaterasu (y los otros personajes "no humanoides") como "demonios" a pesar de que ella es lo que muchos consideran todo lo contrario de tal cosa (aunque en el videojuego Ōkami, el clan Blockhead se refirió a ella como el "Demonio Blanco de la Muerte" después de que derrotó a algunos de ellos). *Al jugar como Amaterasu y presionar los botones de Adelante + Ataque Fuerte (y entonces presionar repetidamente el botón de Ataque Fuerte) realiza su combo básico en el videojuego Ōkami para cada arma. Las Devout Beads y Tsumugari incluso cuentan con sus habilidades "en-juego", que son la capacidad de golpear varias veces con un solo ataque y la capacidad de cargar cada ataque, respectivamente. *Ella no tiene ningún seiyū que interprete su voz (en cambio emitiendo varios ladridos/aullidos etc.), pero en la galería de voces, los "diálogos" de Amaterasu se etiquetan como en idioma japonés. *Ella es el primer personaje disponible en la saga Marvel vs. Capcom que es a la vez femenino y no humanoide. *No tiene ninguna pose de victoria además que su estándar, que la involucra sentándose, bostezando y luego acostándose, mientras Issun rebota alrededor de ella. Esta es probablemente una referencia a lo que sucede en el videojuego Ōkami cuando el jugador la deja estacionaria durante demasiado tiempo (aunque en ese caso, cuando ella está acostada, duerme hasta que el jugador la mueve con el controlador). *Su embestida es la "Técnica de Pincel: Vine", su lanzamiento es la "Técnica de Pincel: Galestorm" y su ataque TAC es la "Técnica de Pincel: Cherry Bomb". Galería Amaterasu-MvC3.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Amaterasu-UMvC3.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' amaterasu-v1.png|Pose de victoria Amaterasu-v8.png|Pose de victoria en traje DLC Amaterasu-v7.png|Amaterasu como heraldo de Galactus Amaterasu-ultimate-mvc3-full-victory.png|Pose de victoria completa 640px-D383076019a785d439453345322396e5.jpg|Traje DLC basado en Jon Talbain Amaterasu-umvc3-ending.png|Secuencia final Amaterasu-umvc3-ending2.png|Secuencia final 639px-Colors15.jpg|Colores alternativos Enlaces externos *Amaterasu en Okami Wiki (español) *Amaterasu en Capcom Database (inglés) *Amaterasu en Wikipedia (inglés) Referencias Categoría:Amaterasu Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Capcom Categoría:Personajes de MvsC3 Categoría:Personajes de UMVC3 Categoría:Alineacion Heroe Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Personajes del mes Categoría:Personajes ofensivos Categoría:Dioses